Never Mentioned
by Emma1791
Summary: the story of the fifth Maurauder


Lottie sat on the floor in the corner of the Gryffindor common room reading. It was nearly five in the afternoon and she was waiting patiently for her four friends: Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot, and Prongs. Lottie, along with her four trouble making friends, was in her sixth year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

Ever since her first year at Hogwarts, Lottie had been a member of the Marauders. She found them to be much better company than the other girls in her dormitory – who were always obsessing over what they looked like. All the girls in Lottie's year envied her as she was a Metamorphmagus. She had only discovered her ability very recently when her hair changed blue in the middle of potions. At first Lottie thought it was some sort of prank from one of the Slytherin students, but after consulting Professer Dumbledore, she discovered that her late mother and father were very powerful, and that her mother was a Metamorphmagus.

As well as being a Metamorphmagus, Lottie had the ability to occasionally read minds. This power occurred at a very young age, and since Lottie had been brought up by muggles, she was quite worried and surprised. She learned when she first came to Hogwarts, that a distant relative of hers had the ability to read minds, and Lottie had inherited a small part of that power.

Lottie started to become a little impatient and reached into her bright blue school bag, taking out the groups most prized possession: The Marauders Map. On which showed the names Dhelpra, Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot, and Prongs. Lottie and her friends had managed to create this map in their third year, and they had entrusted Lottie to look after it. Lottie quickly scanned her eyes accross the map to look for her friends. At last she spotted two dots with the names Sirius Black and James Potter, followed closely by Remus Lupin and Peter Pettigrew. They seemed to be running to the Gryffindor common room, so Lottie carefully placed the map back in its rightful place in her bag, before placing a charm on the bag to keep intruders out.

As well as being extremely powerful, the Marauders had successfully became Animagi in their fifth year, due to Remus's 'furry little problem'. Lottie and the others (excluding Remus) had read about Animagi and were determined to help Remus on full moons, when he would become a werewolf. The four had to decide what animals to become when becoming an Animagus. Lottie had always dreamed to be a fox, to roam the world at night, so after a lot of thought, Lottie decided to become a winter fox. As tonight would be a full moon, the five would plan to meet at the Whomping Willow in groups to avoid attention: one group with the map, one group with the invisibility cloak.

Suddenly James and Sirius burst through the portrait door to the common room.

"Dhelpra!" Padfoot said hastily. Dhelpra dimërore was Lottie's nickname. It was the longest of the Marauders' names, and they all called her Dhelpra as it was a lot shorter. Her nickname was Albanian for 'winter fox'. Lottie chose this as her mother came from Albania. Lottie had lost her parents at a very young age to Death Eaters, and was brought up by muggles. She had only just learned of her real blood status.

"What is it Padfoot?" Lottie inquired worriedly.

"We're all gonna fail the Transfiguration exam!" Sirius said dramatically.

"What he means," Remus started, "is that he, Prongs, and Wormy have not yet studied."

"And what do you want me to do about it?" Dhelpra asked.

"I'm glad you asked!" James grinned. "We have just sneaked into McGonagall's office to have a look at the test papers, and we were wondering if you could maybe tell us the answers?"

"You lot are unbelievable! First you tell me you haven't studied, and now you're asking me what the answers are!" Lottie scolded.

"Maybe you could just help us revise the questions?" Wormtail shyly spoke.

"You know what, I love Peter's idea!" Lottie announced as James and Sirius grunted.

As everyone sat down, Lottie began to read out of her textbook.

"Transfiguration is some of the most complex and dangerous magic you will learn at Hogwarts. Transfiguration is a core class and subject taught at Hogwarts. It teaches the art of changing the form and appearance of an object. This type of magic is commonly refunded to as 'transfiguration'. There are limits to transfiguration, which are governed by 'Gamps's Law of Elemental Transfiguration'. There are also many branches, including cross-species transfiguration and human transfiguration. This type of magic is regarded as very hard work and is the hardest subject taught to students."

When they had finished, Remus made his way down to the Whomping Willow to wait for the full moon to rise. The others waited in the common room for a while before splitting into two separate groups, and making their way down to the Whomping Willow. Sirius and Lottie were great friends, and since a teacher could see them at any time, Sirius went with Lottie so he could throw Dung Bombs if a teacher were to walk by. They used the Marauders Map to get to the Whomping Willow, whilst James and Peter went under the Invisibility Cloak.

When Dhelpra and Padfoot were by the Whomping Willow, Padfoot changed into a black shabby dog whilst Dhelpra transformed into a beautiful white fox. James and Peter changed into a rat and a majestic stag. The group ran down to the Forbidden Forest and waited for Moony to exit the Shrieking Shack and run into the forest, where the others were waiting.

This was one of the many times the Marauders had done this, and they all looked forward to the next full moon.

The next morning the Marauders all woke up in the Shrieking Shack, as they did after every full moon. After everyone had changed back to their human forms, they all quickly hurried up to the castle as they were going to be late for lessons.


End file.
